


the white of a white feather

by anenko



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (Manga)
Genre: Challenge: Theme Exchange, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunako is a <em>lady.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	the white of a white feather

It had taken them a long time--"ungrateful brat," Kyohei muttered--and a lot more blood, tears and sweat than any of them cared to recall--but Sunako had transformed into a lady. A real lady--

("Well," said Takenaga, "she opens the curtains in her room every now and then."

Yuki nodded, his eyes shining. "And she hasn't tried to kill anyone in. . . in months!"

Ranmaru cast an amused look in Kyohei's direction. "She'll be finding a lover in no time," he purred.

"Idiots," Kyohei snapped.)

\--except that Sunako was still _Sunako_, and more dangerous than ever.

She smiled at them prettily, her eyes full of dark thoughts.


End file.
